


tell me what you know about dreams

by IWhiteCrossI



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake dating - kind of, High Society AU, M/M, Scheming, Sort Of, a loooot of banter and unnecessary shenanigans, also a lot of drama and possible miscommunications and, backstory obvs, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWhiteCrossI/pseuds/IWhiteCrossI
Summary: Modern High Society AU. Chris and Eva have always low-key disliked each other’s guts. Excluding an occasional hook-up, though, they’ve never had to really deal with one another until their parents become dead set on getting the two to date. Lots of shenanigans, banter and partying ensue. Will also feature Yousana plus Noorvilde and Chris x Mutta as background ships.





	tell me what you know about dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years but I finally posted it! The first chapter doesn't have as much of a High Society theme as I would've liked but there is some foreshadowing and some much needed but also very very vague backstory in the mix. That being said, this fic is already fully planned out and the actual tropes will kick off in the next chapter because it's brunch time, y'all.  
> Just an fyi that I don't use creator's warnings so be kind to yourselves. 
> 
> Also, kudos and comments warm my stone cold heart :)  
> THIS IS NOW ABANDONED, SORRY EVERYONE

The club is low-lit and full of shadows. The neon lights are dancing on Eva’s eyelids as she sways her body in accordance with the beat. It’s 11 pm and the girl wishes she were more wasted right now. 

Eva’s still more than a bit jet-lagged from her 14-hour flight from Rhode Island to Nice, so some part of her knows that another drink wouldn’t be the best idea right now but hey, when has that knowledge ever stopped her before? Noora and the others haven’t showed up yet but she _needs_ that drink. Moving away from the dance-floor, Eva makes her way to the bar set up outside the club under the glittering summer sky and orders a vodka soda, which she gulps down in one piece. 

“Hey! What’s a pretty girl like you doing all by herself at the bar so late?” 

Eva turns her head a little and finds herself looking at a blue-eyed, obviously salon-tanned stranger, whose eyeing her appreciatively. 

The guy laughs. 

“Seriously, what?” 

Eva shrugs and leans her elbows on the bar table. 

“Just waiting for my friends, I guess.”  The music’s growing louder again, so she has to shout a little. 

“Cool cool cool,” the guy laughs again and then follows his sentence up with: “So…you wanna get outta here?” 

Eva frowns a little before looking at him again, her mind idly contemplating her options. 

It’s been awhile since she’s been with anyone, not since Adam actually, wait, was that already _six_ months ago? Eva squints a little at the overly confident, probably-thinks-he’s-being-charming guy currently waiting for her answer. Yeah, that tan’s really not doing him any favours. The girl’s frown deepens. Then again… this dude looks like a frat boy if she’s ever seen one which would _probably_ piss off her mum to no end if she found out. 

The redhead opens her mouth to accept his offer before her phone’s loud beep saves her from that self-destructive decision. Eva pulls her cell out of her minuscule purse and glances at the display. It’s Sana. Her best friend who she hasn’t seen in months but who is also here in Nice now. 

“Sorry, need to take this.” 

The words are uttered quickly and with just a hint of cheerfulness and the guy looks a bit shrunken as she ungracefully jumps off her bar stool. Eva, however, can’t  help but beam (and cringe a little) as her eyes land on his dudebro cap the girl hadn’t noticed at first. 

_Thank you, Sana._

“Hiii, Sanaaasoool!” 

Her overly boisterous greeting prompts Sana to ask the one question Eva hasn’t heard from her best friend in ages. 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you? Where are you?”

“Sanaaa, I’m fiiine,” Eva assures her, the statement accompanied by her bestie’s loud sigh. Eva can practically picture the other girl rubbing her temple. 

“Are you though?” 

“Yes, what’s cooking, good-lookin’?” 

“Eva?” 

The girl in question giggles. 

“Relaax, I’m just messing with you. I’m at this overly posh club, Le… Staccato something, I think? I don’t knooow…my flight was a fucking nightmare so I just dropped off my luggage at the villa and then walked here.” Eva sighs, waving her hands all over the place in frustration. 

“Honestly, it’s soooo fucking boring here. I don’t know where the girls are and it’s just…this place is over-rated. I can’t wait to finally see you tomorrow!” 

“Well… do you want me to pick you up so you could see me today?” 

Sana still sounds a little bit concerned and Eva can’t help but smile a little. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, just in case. “I don’t want to bother you unless…hey, why did you call me again?”

Sana chuckles. 

“I was waiting for that question, y’know?” The other girl’s voice turns serious then. “Look, I needed to tell you something but it’s more of a face-to-face conversation anyway so…pick you up near the Côte d’Azur opera house in 40 minutes? Do you know where it is? I imagine I can’t just turn up on the beach on my Vespa.”

“That is exactly the kind of thing you would…” Eva manages to say before her phone is snatched away from her hand and the loud, happy cries of her childhood friends engulf her. 

“Sorry, Sana, Eva can’t talk right now,” Vilde giggles before hanging up the phone. 

Eva looks at the three of them in disbelief. 

“I…what…I thought you…” 

“You really thought we’d bail on you?” Noora finishes for her. “Come on, Eva, you know we wouldn’t do that!” 

Eva looks up at her friends, something welling up in her stomach at seeing their beaming faces. Her face morphs into a wide grin. 

“Thank you, guys.” 

Maybe this night’s not going to be entirely disastrous after all. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

 

“Sorry we were so late,” Chris apologises again awhile later as they approach the bar. “I had to explain to Mutta’s parents that I don’t need the entire national guard with me in a random nightclub.” 

Eva’s eyebrows quirk up. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“No no, they just worry about me, that’s all.” Chris shakes her head and a wistful smile appears on her lips. 

All the others try to bite back giggles and fail. 

“I swear, sometimes I think you love your in-laws more than Mutta,” Vilde chokes out. 

“That’s not possible, Vilde,” Chris says, a small, uncharacteristically smug smile appearing on her lips. 

“Oh please,” Noora interrupts, sharing a knowing look with Vilde who is resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “She totally does!” 

Vilde giggles and laces her fingers with Noora’s. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of parents, though,” Eva declares, gulping up her tequila shot. “I’m supposed to have brunch with my mum tomorrow. Can’t wait!” 

Noora’s facial expression turns into one of distinct horror. 

“Fuck!” the other girl gasps. “I’m supposed to be there too!” 

Eva’s eyes widen. 

“What?” 

“Yes, she sent an invite to my mum and me two weeks ago.” Noora digs her phone out of her jeans pocket and starts scrolling through her mailbox. “Look.” The blonde shows Eva and the others a fancy brunch invitation which has been moved to the spam mail folder. 

The redhead swears and starts tearing at her strawberry blonde locks. Both Chris and Vilde look visibly taken aback by their friend’s reactions. 

“Maybe it’s not that bad?” Chris begins but the remark goes unheard. 

“Why do you think they’re doing this?” Eva asks Noora. 

“Well,” Noora sighs. “I think it’s safe to say your mum wants to set you up with someone again.” 

Eva nods, rubbing her temple. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Hey,” Chris tries again, pulling her two friends into a hug. “Set-ups aren’t all that bad. That’s how Mutta and I met.” 

Eva smiles at her friend but her eyes remain gloomy, the previous cheerfulness all but gone. 

“Yes but…that was you guys. You two are like…fucking meant for each other.” 

“Please don’t tell your mum that we’re together when you meet her,” Vilde whispers in Noora’s ear. “I’m not ready for that yet.” 

“Of course not,” Noora replies, planting a soft kiss on Vilde’s cheek. 

Eva looks at them for a second, her face falling a little. The redhead shakes her head. If only…Thinking about her mother setting her up with some wealthy asshole turns the girl’s stomach upside down. Why is she always the one getting shit for being single? 

The squad continues their banter for a couple of minutes but Eva feels too out of it to engage in conversation. Eventually, the redhead excuses herself and makes her way to the girl’s toilets. 

They’re at the back of the club and Eva gets distracted on her way there. The DJ is finally playing something that the redhead could classify as pleasant and the sounds swirl around in her alcohol-fuelled brain. 

Eva stumbles into a couple of girls huddled together on the dance-floor, all of them looking perfectly polished in their little designer dresses and Ferragamo heels, frowning at her as she apologises. 

The girl sighs and puts on her best fake smile, biting back the feeling like she doesn’t belong to this scene. Because Eva _does_ belong. Her and Adam used to visit places like this all the time. Hell, she probably has more family money than all of those chicks combined. Too bad that proving her superiority has never seem very comforting to Eva. Her mother’s extravagant, over-the-top dinner parties flash before Eva’s eyes in a quick succession. 

She shakes her head as the sour taste floods her mouth. Must not think about that. The music floats back to her and Eva has an unpleasant realisation that they’re playing some version of The Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala. The redhead’s entire body freezes and she feels cold sweat creeping down her brow. It’s her and Adam’s song. Fuck, she’s going to be sick. 

Eva rushes to the bathroom now, not bothering to look ahead in the slightest. Eva doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to feel like this, feel like the whole world’s closing in, she’s not going through this again, she’s not —

Eva stops in front of the bathroom door and narrowly avoids getting hit in the face by it as the door swings open just as Eva puts her fingers on the handle. 

“Well, look who the fuck it is.” 

A voice positively laced with mirth brings Eva out of her daze and the next second she’s looking at the face of Christoffer Schistad whose just exited the ladies’ bathroom with a cigarette hanging from his lips and a tall blonde girl clinging to his arm. 

Startled, Eva takes a step back before her eyes narrow. His lips curl up at her reaction. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke in here.” 

Eva can’t help the scoff that escapes her lips. She’d _specifically_ asked around about him to make sure the wanker _wouldn’t_ be in the Riviera at the same time as her. Classic. 

“Ooh, are you going to report me?” 

Chris’ eyes widen in fake terror and Eva raises a stubborn eyebrow, making it seem like she’s weighing her options. 

“Maybe.” 

“Then I guess I have to tell the manager about that time you and Isak smoked a fuckload of grass in this same bathroom.” 

Eva’s lips turn into a frown. She’d walked right into that one. 

“So,” Chris asks after a brief pause. “How are things?” 

He is smiling now and Eva loses her cool for a moment. Even though the girl’s smart enough to not expect any real interest behind the question, it still throws her a little bit. 

“Great,” Eva says, forcing a fake smile on her face. “Amazing, actually.” 

Chris eyes her, disbelief evident in his features. Eva meets his stare with an even brighter smile. 

“Well, I’d ask you how you were but…” She motions towards the bathroom and pushes past him. 

“Not by the look on your face, they’re not.” 

Eva whirls around to face Chris again. He is closer now than she realised but the girl refuses to step back. 

“Excuse me?” 

The blonde, who is still clinging to his arm, fidgets uncomfortably. 

“I heard that you and that goody-two-shoes Oxford preppy boy broke up?” Chris continues, arching an eyebrow at her and Eva winces. 

“Don’t be a dick,” she spits out, anger threatening to take over. 

“Hey, you just said your life was going soooo great,” Chris says and to Eva’s incredulity, he grins at her. “Heard he was a real A+ guy.”

“I…” Eva’s voice falters but she can’t force herself enough to turn her eyes away. 

For a moment, the both of them just stare at each other, the tension crackling around them. 

“Well, I’m so glad you keep yourself updated about my life,” Eva snaps out of it then, not really knowing what else to say, trying to shake the memories of Adam about to hoard her thoughts while there’s still a chance. 

Eva turns away from him. 

“I still don’t understand why you got together with him in the first place.” 

“Bye, Chris.”

She utters the flippant good-bye over her shoulder without looking back, makes her way to the bathroom door and slams the said door shut in front of his face. 

Once she’s in, Eva leans her head against the sink and just allows the memories to take over, shaking violently. 

_Why did you ever get together with him in the first place?_

 

 

*** 

 

_Her and Adam were sitting on the front porch of his Maine countryside home. The sky was a cool, breezy blue and the temperature wasn’t as high up as it could’ve well been. Eva’s head was lying on Adam’s shoulder and they were both scrolling through their phones when Adam whispered:_

_“How do you feel about a July wedding, baby?”_

_Eva’s gaze snapped up, dread creeping up her spine._

_“Huh?”_

_“We could get married in Oslo at the same time next year.”_

_Eva looked up at his boyfriend._

_“We’ve only been together for a year,” she said, voice quiet._

_Adam laughed._

_“Yeah but… I talked to your mum about it and she thought it was an excellent idea.”_

_Eva gulped._

_“Anne-Marit said that?”_

_“Yeah,” Adam replied, his hand travelling to Eva’s strawberry blonde locks before emphasising. “But we’re not doing this because of her. I mean, of course, it would be a little easier if we were married, all the publicity would stop and you could move to the States permanently but…”_

_He gave Eva one of his widest grins, his gaze a little wistful._

_“The most important thing is that we love each other, right?”_

_Eva looked up at him and nodded slowly._

_“Right.”_

 

 

*** 

 

 

Eva wipes the remnants of her eye make-up off her face and stands up, looking at her tear-stained face. She honestly hadn’t thought that what Chris said could affect her so much but it does. Because he is right. 

Why did she get with Adam? She has no answers. 

When Eva broke things off with Jonas at 16, she thought nothing could ever hurt more than that. Slowly but surely, Eva let go of her childhood insecurities and Jonas along with them. She started doing things for herself, she had to. She was forced to grow up because the tabloids weren’t going to leave the only daughter of Andreas Mohn alone forever, were they? 

And after Jonas, everything was good for a long time. But then…then Eva met Adam and the thing was… _everybody_ loved Adam. From her professors at Brown to her parents and social media. 

So, when she was twenty-one and broke off her engagement with Adam, it turned out to be ten times worse than breaking up with Jonas ever was. Eva takes a paper towel and blows her nose in it. 

The girl assesses her reflection in the mirror and starts fumbling around her ridicule for her phone then. There is no way she is going back to her friends looking and feeling like this. Crying in a bathroom might’ve been acceptable at sixteen or even eighteen but not at twenty-two. 

 

 

Today, 02.48 

 **Eva:** Hey, are you still up? 

 

Her best friend takes exactly twenty-five seconds to reply. 

 

02.49 

 **Sana:** Yes. Did something happen? 

 

 

 **Eva:** Can you pick me up near the beach instead? 

Please

I ran into Chris

And ended up crying about Adam in the toilet

 

 

 **Sana:** Shit. 

Are you okay? 

I’ll be there in 15 minutes 

 

 **Eva:** No no no don’t hurry 

Look 

 

 

 **Sana:** I’ll take abba’s car 

 

 

 **Eva:** You don’t have to

I mean 

I can walk to the opera house

 

 

 **Sana:** It’s okay. 

I need to get out of the house anyway 

 

 **Eva:**   Thank you ❤❤

But you need to tell me the reason you called me earlier as well

 

Eva exits the bathroom feeling… she doesn’t know how she’s feeling, really.  She spots the girls at the bar and although, they all look rather alarmed by her change in demeanour, Eva manages to convince her squad that she is just stressed about the brunch tomorrow, _nothing else_. She doesn’t tell any of them that Sana is going to pick her up and tells them she’s walking home instead. After all, all of the girls know Eva only calls Sana when something is really wrong. 

The girl walks out of the club by herself and begins to trudge away from the beach, ignoring the advances of some drunk guys who attempt to catch her attention. When she reaches the cobblestone streets, Eva finds that Sana’s father’s sleek Porsche Panarmera is already parked on the nearest available street. 

Before the redhead can move, Sana hops out of the car and runs to her. Eva realises the other girl hasn’t even put her hijab on, Sana’s just wearing pyjama pants and has a hoodie over her head. 

They haven’t seen each other in seven months, and when Sana wraps her hands around Eva’s shoulders, something breaks in Eva. 

“You’re okay, thank god you’re okay,” Sana whispers to her hair again and again and Eva lets out a teary laugh, snuggling closer to Sana. She hasn’t felt so happy yet so sad at the same time in a long while. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of the story! Please leave me a little review or kudos if you did, it is much appreciated :) All the love!


End file.
